


you're somebody else

by Billnyeisgay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, Heartbreak, High School, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jearmin - Freeform, Love, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher Hange Zoë, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Why Did I Write This?, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billnyeisgay/pseuds/Billnyeisgay
Summary: after Mikasa leaves a lot happens between Eren and his friends and he creates a special bond with his teacher.





	1. gone

Eren groaned as his alarm went off. It was the first day of the last year of high school , and he didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad. Eren rolled over in his bed slowly opening his eyes. he had yet to be accustomed to waking up this early. He yawned and rubbed his dry eyes. it was deathly silent in the house. Right, His parents were gone for a few months for "business". Eren loved his parents deeply but, sadly they were anything but close. Eren stretched, letting out a strangled cry while doing so. Eren dreaded the thought of going to school. No matter how hard he tried he always seemed to get in some type of trouble.

Eren ran his fingers through his hair at the frustrations to come. He stood letting the cold wooden floor kiss his feet, sending shivers up his legs. Eren shuffled to his closet blindly grabbing a shirt and some jeans. He then lazily walked to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower to wake him. Eren felt way better after the shower. He was now ready to conquer anything. Eren went to his bedroom grabbing his phone and backpack, and walked downstairs. Mikasa was of course already there having a cup of coffee.She greeted Eren with a warm smile. Eren raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to lecture me about my first day of senior year?" It was out of the ordinary for Mikasa to not be protective. Eren felt a low mix of worry and confusion when she didn't answer him. Mikasa waved him off when she saw the look on his face, "I've got a lot on my mind don't worry." Eren dismissed it, and put a piece of bread in the toaster. The house was dead silent. It had never been this quiet and it kinda scared Eren. After a few more seconds of silence, Eren sighed, "Is there something you're keeping from me?" Mikasa looked up from her mug, her hair falling into her eyes. She took a deep breath and said "I'm moving into a dorm for the rest of this year." Eren felt distraught. Was he not enough? She knew he had had a problem with loneliness. He’d always used her to fill that small void. Eren’s eyes watered as he croaked out, "when?" Mikasa put her head down, and fiddled with her cup. "Today," She said. 

Eren felt a wave of hot rage flow over him. Was she leaving just like everyone else? Was he going to be alone again? Like he was before she was adopted? The silence was suffocating him. He could feel that void of loneliness expand in his heart. Hot, wet tears flowed down his cheeks. Eren could care less. He loved her so much. she became like a mother to him. She was person he looked up to. Eren was being selfish, but he knew that and he hated himself for it. Eren cleared his throat, "Well". A sad empty smile appeared on his face, "If you really want to go I support you," he lied. Eren didn't want to support her, as selfish and stupid as it sounded. He was hurting. He was crumbling on the inside, but he didn't want her to see it. Mikasa ran her fingers through her hair placing it behind her ear,"I’ll still come to visit, and i’ll only be one phone call away." Mikasa knew how bad she was hurting Eren, but it was for his greater good. She wasn't going to be there for him forever as much as she wanted to, they are growing up. Mikasa wanted Eren to find his own long-term happiness. She wanted him to be independent. This was the only way. Eren had been a happy boy until his mom got diagnosed with cancer. Now his mom and dad were traveling around the world for better treatment. Mikasa had been around to watch the light slowly leave Eren, and his father's eyes. Mikasa missed that boy she once knew. She tried her best to bring him back,but it took a huge emotional toll on her. Mikasa didn't want to give up her position in Eren's life, but she also wanted to live hers. Eren walked around the island, and engulfed Mikasa in a warm embrace. He was proud that his big sister was doing what she wanted, and chasing her dream. The silent I love you's hung heavily in the air. Eren pulled away from Mikasa his nose irritated and red from his silent tears. "So I guess this is goodbye huh?" Eren asked. Saying that was the last thing Eren wanted to do.Instead he wanted to beg her not to go,to throw a fit and to try to and make her stay. God, even Eren sounded foolish in his own head. Mikasa grabbed Eren’s face, placing her thumbs right under his eyes. She began to caress and wipe Eren's tears. She placed their foreheads together and said, "If you ever need me I'm one two hour drive away No matter the circumstances I’ll try and come." Then she let Eren go leaving him more empty and cold than he's ever been in his life. She collected the last of her things and left.

That was two weeks ago. Eren had let the emptiness take over and consume him. He was in pain, and the silence of his house was like the gods laughing at him, as if to prove that he didn't deserve anyone. Did he deserve anyone? Eren was getting antsy so he called Armin, only for it to be sent to voicemail. Eren wasn't surprised.His friend had school and a new boyfriend. He had a life, of course he would be busy. Eren tossed his phone across the room deciding finally get up. He couldn't stand one more second being him alone with his thoughts. Eren threw on his black hoodie and some jeans. Then grabbing his backpack, phone, and keys and left for school.


	2. school

Eren had forgotten how hot it was outside. It was only March, but this is what he got for living in Florida. He was wearing a back pullover Thrasher hoodie, black converse and jeans. He wanted to change, but he didn't feel like going back inside and upstairs. His shirt was already sticking to him, but he put in earbuds, popped his hood, and started walking to school.

He kept his head down, counting his steps. it was so hot that he felt he would die . Finally he made it to school. As he walked in he felt the wonderful greeting of the sweet, sweet gush of air conditioned air. 

School was loud and almost too lively, but the seemingly impossible pain in his chest eased up a little. The loneliness from Mikasa leaving seem to just get worse everyday, but it felt better just being able to be around other people, even if he didn't really talk to them. He let out a small sigh of relief as he headed to his first block. 

When lunch came around Eren was disappointed to find that Armin wasn't there at all. Jean wasn't there either, so it must be his doing. Eren was anything but hungry, so he went to the library. He was super behind in all of his classes and felt stress fall onto him. He was walking to a desk when He noticed a flyer on the ground. It was badly crumpled and torn, but Eren could still make out what he said. It was a flyer for tutoring. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. He wanted to graduate, and he was willing to put in the effort to do it. Eren sighed, folding the paper and placing it into his back pocket. He was going to do his best. Anything to keep him away from his empty shell of a home. 

Eren was dreading the last block, and he desperately wished Armin was there. Heck he would even deal with Jean if it meant not being alone. Eren placed his hand on his face as Ms. Zoe was wrapping up her science lesson. He really didn't want to go home. The loud shrill bell went off, and Eren slowly got up, but was quickly stopped by Ms. Zoe. She pushed her glasses up on her face, "Eren, you've missed a lot of work in this class with your absences. I'm sure you'll catch up quickly, but just in case here." She handed him a number, and grinned, "He will tutor you for free,and he's really good at explaining things." 

Eren whispered a small thank you, and shuffled out of the room. He was really grateful that Ms. Zoe noticed that he wasn't there for the first two weeks, and that she went out of her way to help him. It made a small smile creep its way onto his face. Eren mumbled a curse as he realized that if he didn't go now, quickly, he would be late to his last block. He shifted his backpack, and sprinted to his last class.

He made it to the class right as the bell rang. Thankfully the short raven-haired man, that Eren assumed to be the teacher, didn't comment on it. He shuffled in the room taking the only seat available, which happened to be right next to the teacher's desk. The teacher was kind of intimidating. He was short, but looked like he could kill you. His sharp cold gaze scanning his class, and then glaring at his new student particularly. Messy hair, filthy clothes, a nervous twitch, and late by his watch, a complete and utter mess. A student like that was probably lazy and just going to cause him trouble. 

Eren, swallowed harshly as his teacher stared at him. He was definitely very much afraid. He thought the man was scary, but he was a lot younger than most of the teachers. He had striking features with onyx hair contrasting his silver gunmetal eyes. He was actually very attractive, even if not conventionally so.

Eren pulled out his notebook and began to take notes. He was going to try hard in this class.

He tried to pay attention as time ticked by, but his mind felt hazy. He got most of it, but it was all too easy to space out. The next thing he knew class was coming to an end. Eren felt like he’d been on autopilot all day. Still he'd manage to make it through the day. His notebook was full of notes, and Eren still got his work done. That's all that mattered, so he'd try to shrug it off. Mr. Ackerman gave them the last 10 minutes of class for free time. Eren looked around the room. Everyone was in groups laughing and gossiping. 

He felt more lonely now than ever. Sighing he let his eyes wandered the room, then noticed he was watching Mr. Ackerman. Eren, now fully aware of his surroundings, noticed how truly attractive he's teacher was. Sharp features on what looked like soft pale skin, the raven hair that complemented stone grey eyes, all of it was breathtaking. 

Eren felt unusually attracted to this man, and this confused Eren deeply. Eren didn't think he was gay, but he'd also never really thought about it before. Sure, he had been attracted to girls here and there, and had a weird obsession with Cole Sprouse but that didn't make him gay, did it? Eren dismissed the thought. Of course he wasn't gay. 

Lost in thought, Eren didn't notice as Mr. Ackerman came over and sat at the desk next to his. Eren put laid head down, when suddenly a sharp voice brought him back to consciousness. "Hey brat,” Levi said. Erens head shot up, and his eyes frightened glanced around the room until they met grey. 

"Yes?!” He practically yelped, realizing his teacher was right there, and seen as he’d practically been dreaming about him earlier. He laced his fingers together so tightly his knuckles turned white.

‘Gosh this kid is really uptight,’ Levi thought. ‘It's like he's constantly trying to take a shit, but it won't come out.’ 

The short raven-haired man raised an eyebrow. "May I ask where you've been these past few weeks? You've completely neglected class, and I hope you actually have a good reason.” 

The question unsettled Eren. He hadn't expected anyone to notice his absence, or at least he hoped nobody would. Looking back, he realized that had been pretty stupid. Eren felt a metaphorical sweat form on his brow. He didn't have an answer, and he had no idea what to say to his teacher. He would have to lie no matter what. He couldn't just say he’d been too sad to come to school. 

Eren's breath faltered as an invisible weight landed on his chest. This feeling was unknown to him. It was unpleasant, and he would do anything to remove it. He was slowly losing air, his mind forgetting how to breathe properly. It felt like everyone was watching him breaking, shattering. Eren opened his mouth, avoiding his teacher's eyes. "I've been out of town with my parents. I'm sorry. Can I go to the bathroom?" 

Eren needed to get out of there as fast as possible. If he stayed everyone would probably judge him, more than they already did. Levi nodded and Eren immediately left the room, leaving all of his things behind.

Levi watched as Eren practically ran out of class.  
The boy's behavior unsettled him. He realized something must be wrong. He made a mental note to ask the kid later, for now dismissing the boy from his head. 

 

Eren was falling apart. Everything became blurry as tears pricked his eyes, as he ran down the hall. God, he was so pathetic. He had no real destination, but soon found himself in the bathroom. He couldn't breathe. His chest was heaving and the pain was unbearable.

One bad fight with Mikasa, and being on his own for a while and he couldn't even function. When did he become so useless, or was he always this way? Why did everyone keep abandoning him? Why didn't his father love him?

He'd always been the problem child. Mikasa was perfect. Is that why his parents left? Not to actually find treatment for his mom, but maybe cause they just didn't want to be around him anymore. He just made her life worse. The last time he saw her they had been fighting. He remembered yelling those angry words at her. It was the last thing he'd said before she left, and now he'd done the same thing to Mikasa, the only person who'd truly cared. His body racked with sobs.

Everything was hurting, and he couldn't stand it. He wanted everything to stop, to make time stop so he could breathe. Eren found himself sliding down the wall, holding his knees to his chest as he cried. He couldn't think anymore, his mind forgetting. Exhaustion overcame him. He couldn't stay wake, the pain to much to bare, and soon he was out.


	3. roomate?

Levi sighed as he finished grading his papers. It had been a long day of annoying brats. It was Friday, and Levi refused to bring any of his work home to do over the weekend, so he’d stayed later than usual at school. He had just finished his work, when he noticed that someone had left their belongings on a desk. Walking over, Levi grumbled when he realized that it was Eren's desk. The kid never returned.

This was the last thing Levi wanted to deal with, but he had to find the boy. Hopefully, he had just went home. Levi got up and walked into the hallway, his steps sending a rhythmic echo. Levi checked the first bathroom to find a slumped over boy, sleeping against the wall. Levi scoffed, of course, the brat was sleeping. He walked over to the boy inspecting him. His messy brown hair was all over the place, and his body was slumped forward his face hidden from view. The position itself looked peculiar, and super uncomfortable. 

Levi felt old. He could never sleep in that position. He bent down and nudged the boy. "Hey.” The boy didn’t budge. 

Levi shook the boy's shoulder, and he groaned throwing his head back. Levi looked at Eren’s face his eyes drawn to one thing, dried tear stains on soft cheeks. The teacher felt bad for judging the boy earlier, something must be happening in his life.

Levi finally managed to shake the boy awake, and was met with green eyes. It was an understatement to say that Eren’s eyes were beautiful, and Levi couldn't help but be caught in that gaze. It make him feel strange. Eren was quite mysterious, but he was his student, and not Levi's basket case. God Levi had started to sound like Hanji. When the boy opened his eyes he looked lost and confused. Levi wanted nothing more but to go home. Levi sighed and said, "Oi brat, you're supposed to sleep at home in your bed, not on bathroom floors." To say that Eren was embarrassed was an understatement. 

Eren wanted nothing more than the floor to swallow him whole.

Eren felt his cheeks warm, as his teacher's silvery eyes stared him down. " I-I-I'm sorry sir." Eren stammered out. The boy was flustered and embarrassed. Levi sighed, "Do you need a ride home?". It was getting dark outside. Levi knew there weren't many buses running at this time of night in the area, and Levi sure as hell didn't want the brunette walking home alone. Eren pondered the idea. He hated the thought of wasting the man's time, but he also didn't feel like walking.

Eren looked at Levi and nodded. He didn't live that far from the school, so he figured it wouldn't be that much of a bother. 

*********  
To say that the car ride was awkward was more than an understatement.  
Eren didn't know how to engage in conversation. He couldn't just talk about the weather, or video games and shit. This was his Teacher, and no matter how short, he planned to treat him with the utmost respect.

Eren looked at the man wondering what his life was like. The last thing Eren wanted to be around was this surprisingly intimidating man, yet he couldn't stop himself.

“Oi brat." The sudden noise startled Eren making him jump a little, "Didn't your parents teach you not to stare?"

"Sorry, I've just got some things on my mind." Eren let out a slow exhale.

"Soooooooooooo, how about that weather?",Eren said as he looked at Levi expectantly.

Levi scrunched up his face, "What kind of shitty question is that?"  
Eren shrugged feeling slightly more relaxed,"Hey I'm just trying to be a good citizen, and start a conversation." A few moments of silence was followed by a small chuckle from the man, the sound making Eren's heart swell. 

Just then Levi pulled into Eren's driveway. The two-story house was dark and quiet. There were no signs of life, and Eren wasn't ready to return, but he still had to.  
Levi looked at Eren expectantly, "Kid, do you live here?"  
Eren nodded. Levi's eyebrow raised, "And your parents?"  
Eren turned, and met the man's gaze with fire in his eyes, “Do you want bullshit, or the truth?"

It wasn't the question that took Levi off guard, it was the fury in the boy's eyes.  
Levi let out a slow nod, "Truth would be nice."

Eren took a deep breath, "My parents are shit, well not both of them just my dad. My mom has cancer, and my dad often sweeps her away so she can spend her last days with him. I've always been left alone, until I got an adoptive sister."

Eren gulped for more air as he choked up. "She anchored me. I love her but she just left for college, and I'm stuck in this big ass house alone again. It's not her fault though. She has her own life to live, I know. She’s just always been there for me, and i-i- don't kno-", Eren burst out in tears.

He needed to rant. He felt a slight sense of relief that someone finally knew.  
Levi let out a sigh, "I hate that I’m saying this, but go pack a bag kid. You're staying with me for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu sorry i haven't updated, i will try and update more often.


	4. old lover?

Eren was conflicted. He didn't know Levi very well, but he desperately wanted to leave his home. He couldn't take being alone again. Pushing his thoughts aside, Eren nodded and said," Alright."

 

Walking into his house, he grabbed a bag and started packing a few essentials. It wasn't much really, just whatever he could fit in his backpack. Grabbing his charger, he pulled up his backpack, and left that god damned house. Eren had been waiting to escape. He was thankful that someone had finally offered him a way out. The boy was kinda happy. It felt like he might be free. For so long all he felt was heaviness. Because of Levi, it had been lifted off of his shoulders. It felt good.

 

Eren seemed to glow as a soft smile took up his face. His green eyes twinkled with each passing street light. Levi had no clue what was going through Eren's mind to make him smile like he was, but he was glad it was happening. 

 

He had just broken up with Erwin. His life was literally shit right now, four year relationship down the drain. It was shit, and it wasn't mutual. He had hurt Erwin, bad. But he needed to get out, and he knew Erwin wouldn't just let him go. So he did what he had to do. He told Erwin he never loved him. That very time Erwin fell harder, and harder it just pushed him away. Erwin's feelings scared him, and he couldn't commit to that. Levi had never been in love. The only reason his relationship with Erwin lasted as long as it did, was because Erwin was his friend. Erwin was a good fuck, and somebody he trusted. It worked for them, for a while. Then everything imploded at those two little words.

 

“Marry me.”

 

No. He couldn't. It was too much. He'd let this go too far, and now he was forced with the consequences. He'd cut it cold then. He'd told Erwin exactly why he couldn't. 

 

"Thank you," said Eren out of the blue turning to Levi. "You don't know how much this means, you helping me.” 

 

 

"Don't worry about it brat," Levi said softy

 

When they finally pulled up to Levi’s place, the sun had gone already gone down.

 

"Follow me,” Levi said, leading the way into the classy apartment complex. 

 

Eren grabbed his bag and followed Levi to the lobby, the cool air making him shiver. The inside of the building was a lot fancier than it looked from outside. The entire ceilings was made of glass, and Eren could visibly see the gold elevator shafts that stretched to the highest floor. He was so consumed marveling at the grand space, he barely realized it until he was falling behind Levi. God for a man with such short legs, he moved fast. Eren rushed, and followed Levi to the elevator, stepping inside. He'd barely made it as the doors tried to shut.

"This is a really nice place Levi,"

 

Levi scoffed. "Glad you like it brat,” Levi responded as the elevator took off. Eren was momentarily mesmerized gazing through the glass wall, watching the lobby floor get smaller and smaller as they ascended. Eren's eyes were wide with awe and excitement. The damn brat looked like a puppy.

 

Thankfully the ding of the elevator saved Levi's thoughts. The doors opened as they reached the 5th floor, Levi stepping out quickly and making his way to his personal condo. Eren followed Levi to a door labeled 507.

 

The apartment was spotlessly clean, and Eren expected nothing less from Levi. What he didn't expect was a trail of rose petals, and soft music to be playing throughout the condo. What the actual fuck? Eren neviously glanced at Levi. ‘Oh shit he looks so pissed,’ Eren thought. Not knowing what else to do, he followed the man through the trail of roses to the bedroom.

 

When Levi opened the door there lied a very naked man with an extremely big.... you know what. Eren let out a shriek, and the man immediately covered his hands over his crotch. Levi's eyes narrowed in rage. “What the fuck Erwin!” he yelled. “What the hell do you think you're doing?!”

 

“Levi, I wanted to apologize,” Erwin said.

 

"You can't be doing this Erwin. We broke up. I have a boyfriend now,” Levi lied.

 

Now Erwin looked pissed off. “Levi stop. Don't lie to me,” He snapped. “I know what I asked was a bit much. I just want us to go back to the way we were before, where we crave each other, and are good together. I came here like this because I wanted now to be the start of that.”

 

“A bit much?! A bit much, Erwin?! You asked me to fucking marry you! You call that a bit much?!” Levi yelled. Rationality was slow leaving Levi's mind. Erwin could not be fucking serious right now.

 

A this point both Erwin and Levi had completely forgotten Eren was in the room.

 

"Get the fuck out,” Levi said, his voice cold and deadly. Eren had been only an observer, but he couldn't suppress the shutter that ran down is spine. Godspeed that he never cross paths with Levi. The look he was giving Erwin was down right murderous. Levi's voice was laced with venom. 

Anyone in their right minds should be scared shitless, including him, but Erwin didn't back down. 

 

“No. I'm not leaving,” he said, “not until you get over this.”

 

Levi had absolutely had it. “You always do this! You think you can just come in, and fix shit with your dick!"

 

"Oh yeah, and what about you," Erwin yelled back. "You always make up lies, just so you can go on manipulating yourself out of any situation."

 

"I do not!" Levi roared. 

 

"Then who is this,” Erwin made air quotes, "so-called boyfriend?”

 

Levi turned around, and glared at a slowly backing away Eren.

 

"Him,” he answered. 

 

Eren felt like he was in court, if the court was a short raven-haired man and an extremely naked man yelling at each other. 

 

"Prove it. I don't believe you." Erwin sneered.

 

There was a short silence and Eren feared what would happen next.

 

The silence suffocated both Eren and Erwin till it was cut short with Levi letting out a grotesque laugh.

 

Levi took a step towards erwin and let out another laugh, “Me prove myself to you? That's the best joke I've ever heard.” Levi let his empty smile fall, “You were nothing but a stress reliever to me, I've never felt something for you.”

 

Erwin sat up and protested, “Thats a lie!” 

 

Levi didn't care, “You come in my house and defiled yourself on MY bed just to get your dick wet. Pathetic.”

 

Levi looked down on Erwin as if he was the worst scum on earth, “You know what fine, if you want to have sex lets do it. It won't change my non existent feelings towards you.”

 

Eren noticed Erwin started to tear up. He felt as if he was intruding watching this scene play out.

Ewin stood up out of the plush sheets and snatched his clothes and left. The only sound left was the melody of careless whisper. Levi let out a scoff, “Your rooms next door brat.” 

Eren nodded and then left with his bag to go to bed.


	5. SCONES!!1!

Eren let out a huge sigh not knowing what to do with the new information he had acquired. He got undressed, and crawled under the covers. He was too tired to process anything now. Eren fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
_________________________________

Eren awoke to a loud crash. He hoped that nobody had gotten hurt, but he didn't want to get up to go check. The suns rays shone in through closed blinds. The bed he was in was warm and inviting. It almost lulled him back to sleep, almost. 

Eren's eyes shot open to loud yelling, and by then he'd decided to go see what was happening. He got out of the bed letting his feet hit the ground. The carpet brushed against his toes, and it was surprisingly soft. He shuffled over to his duffel bag, and pulled out a pair of pants. Then finally he shuffled to the source of the noise.

He arrived in an extremely clean kitchen, except for the the batter and flour strewn across the floor. He looked up to see none other than Miss. Zoe in the middle of it. Apparently she was the cause of this mess, and was currently being loudly socled by Levi. Eren found the site amusing as he leaned against the counter, and watched the scene play out.

“You show up at my house at an ungodly time of morning, and make a mess Hanji, a very loud and unsightly mess,” Levi berated harshly. "But the scones!" Miss. Zoe moaned.  
"I don't give a damn about the fucking scones!" Levi seemed more irritated than anything.

He was pulled out of his trance by someone poking him. "Hello there!" Miss Zoey said. She was extremely close to him, her glasses slowly sliding to the bridge of her nose, “Want a scone?”

Eren was shocked to see an oddly shaped, and colored scone being shoved in his face. “What the fuck? What color even is that black? green? No purple?” he thought. He honestly couldn't tell. It looked disgusting, but Eren was still delirious from sleep and could barely process the situation.

Not really getting it he nodded, and took the scone. Levi raised an eyebrow, watching him as he leaned on the counter. It smelt disgusting like burnt plastic, but what was he supposed to do? “Go on Eren, try it,” Hanji encouraged. He didn't really want to, but she was forcing him in this situation. It was rather hard, but he guessed if he bite into it strong enough it might be editable. Lifting the scone up he bit hard into it. Immediately his eyes shot open as a sharp pain ran through his jaw. He could taste the blood as he immediately dropped the scone, and cradled his panging mouth. Levi let out a slight scoff mixed with a laugh.

He couldn't believe the brat actually took a bite of “the death scone”, as he liked to call it. He had been in this predicament many times, seeing as he has known Hanji since high school. Yet he didn't think the brat would actually take a bite out of the fucking thing. 

Hanji dropped to the ground, her glasses flying to a unknown place. “My baby!” she cried. Eren was confused until he saw Hanji cradling the dropped scone. Eren stood up, and made eye contact with Levi nervously. Levi sighed staring blankly back,”Hanji get up. You’re freaking him out.” Watery eyes stare up at him brimming with tears, shaky hands clutching the dirtied scone. Levi walked over grabbing Hanji, and pulling her up by her greasy hair. “No Levi! Sonny! My baby scone!” she wailed. Ignoring her cries, Levi picked up the scone and the entire tray, and dumped them in the trash. Turning around Levi made a pointed look at Hanji that shut her up, “Hanji why are you here?” 

“That’s uh well I need to talk to you, and I wanted to try out a new scone recipe for your bakery. I call it biodegradable editable thermoplastic scones. With this you get all the goodness of a scone with none of the ingredients!” she said excitedly. “I came here to talk to you about it, but you were sleeping so I thought I’d just make some to show you instead,” she look down sadly. The stench of burnt plastic still permeated the kitchen, and Levi looked on the verge of an aneurysm.

It was then Hanji looked over and noticed Eren standing there. “Oh Eren I noticed you earlier, but what are you doing here? Wait are those pajamas? Eren were you spending the night?! Did you and Levi-” “Hanji,” Levi snapped. “Eren is staying here for a while because of his family, and it’s extremely rude of you to assume things.” Walking over Levi open the window fanning the air to try and rid of the stench. Then going to the hall he opened a closet and grabbed a broom, gloves, dust pan, and spray bleach. “Okay time to clean up. Eren me and you are on counters-” “Wait! Why me I didn't-” Eren protested. “Ah-bub-bub,” Levi cut him off. “Hanji you're on floors, because that's the only thing I can't imagine you fucking up,” he finished, shoving the broom into Hanji's hands. “Now get to work.” he said.

Eren sighed resolving himself, and he started to wipe the counters. Hanji swept the floors bitterly, eye watering ever so slightly when she dumped the crumb of her baby scone into the trash can. Eren really didn't know what to think of her. Hanji was eccentric, and frightening at best. “Hey brat,” the sharp voice jolted Eren out of his thoughts, and he nervously turned out to see Levi standing right behind him. “What you you think you're going?” Levi said.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this physically hurt writhing this.


End file.
